


Jet Black Hair

by conniptionns



Series: Good Enough [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, hold on tite idk what the FUCK im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: Ichirou came to exact the rest of his payment from Neil and now Andrew and Neil have to live with what they've agreed to.Kevin: 'Who the fuck agrees to raise a mob lord's children? are you crazy?'





	1. Prologue - A Regular Case of Midlife Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you read I Ain't the One first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I'm going to be honest. I'm not sure where the fuck I'm going with this story. I need some help? I need some sort of conflict because I can't just be writing about babies?? Because that might get boring really quickly? So please drop a comment of what you'd like to see or some ideas, bc I'm skint

The sun rose as it did every other day, but Neil couldn't help but think that it should have risen differently on this day. The night before Lord Ichirou Moriyama came to exact the last of his payment from Neil by making a demand that Neil was unable to refuse if he wanted to walk away with his life. After all, Ichirou had been lenient by allowing Neil to continue living when he became a coach for little league exy instead of joining a prolific college or pro team, unlike Jean, who was now a coach for The Trojans along with Kevin Day.

The night before, Ichirou had brought his second son, Jiro, for Neil to raise. It was custom for Lord Moriyama, whoever he might be, to only raise his heir and focus only on that child. Kazuo was that heir, and unlike Kengo, his father before him, Ichirou did not have a brother to pass the child off to. Neil had immediately agreed and Andrew had only chimed in to tell Ichirou that they would take his twin boys, Saburo and Shiro, when they were old enough to be away from their mother. Andrew couldn't bear the thought of a child being put in the foster system when he had an immediate way to stop it from happening, he also couldn't fathom the idea of whoever Ichirou might have gone to next. Better to have the brothers together than apart, in Andrew's mind.

Jiro was the most accommodating baby that Neil or Andrew had come across, sleeping throughout the night and well into the morning before waking up and demanding to be fed. Thea had come to bring them baby food an hour before dawn that morning and as Neil took Jiro to get his nappy changed, Andrew was looking at green and orange jars of pureed baby food with a look of disgust on his face, peas and carrots were not breakfast food. He shuffled over to the pantry to get out a box of Neil's sugar-less cereal that he was sure Jiro wouldn't choke on before heading over and digging through the cabinet for a bowl that wasn't made of glass.

Neil walked in with the baby on his hip and Andrew's heart panged in a way that he wasn't ready for and didn't think he could ever get used to. Neil had changed shirts and Andrew raised an eyebrow at him. Neil informed him that babies could and would piss on you if you were ever in a mood to definitely not be pissed on. When Andrew let out a booming laugh, Jiro looked up and started cackling wildly and clapping his hands. Andrew supposed if he could look past the fact that his father was a murdering demon, which he could, the baby was actually pretty cute. He had big soft cheeks and the darkest eyes Andrew had ever seen. He had never told Neil but dark eyes were his kryptonite and he already knew that this kid would get away with anything. Jiro had soft tufts of black hair that were almost long enough to be a mullet and that had him grimacing and mentally pinpointing where they had last had the scissors.

Neil had set Jiro on the floor with the bowl of Cheerios while he opened a jar of peas and got one of the rubber coated spoons out of the bag of supplies Thea had dropped off. Andrew turned up his nose when he caught a whiff of it, but as long as he didn't have to eat it he wouldn't fight it. Thea had been insistent that they start him out early and consistently on vegetables or he would only ever want sweets. She had also gone on a rant about introducing common allergens safely and consistently to keep him from developing a food allergy-some parenting technique she had heard about and was no doubt going to subject her own child with when it was born. Andrew pitied the poor kid already, at least Jiro would have one parent that wasn't exy obsessed.

"Does this mean we have to fire the surrogate we were about to hire?" Andrew asked Neil as he watched Jiro, eating the bright green goo, with a look of horror on his face.

"Well, we just became fathers of three overnight. I'm not sure adding a fourth to the mix right now would be a good idea."

Andrew nodded but a part of him was bummed out that they wouldn't have a little Neil running around. Andrew refused to put his genetics in the drawing pool, ever, but Neil had been willing. Andrew decided that it was a good twist of fate. He couldn't imagine not adopting after working as a social worker for so many kids in the foster system. He and Neil had fostered before, but none of the kids they had fostered had asked to be adopted and that was something Andrew had insisted they let the children decide for themselves. The Minyard-Josten household had enough money to spare, considering that they still got royalties from their advertisements that were still running and the documentaries that they had starred in years ago. Neil was right. Three children was probably more than they could handle alone.

Jiro let out a shout and made a grabby hand at Andrew. Regardless of who the kid's father was, Andrew had to admit that he was a sweet, personable little boy. He didn't remember being that young, but he wondered if he had been as sweet a baby, would his life had turned out differently?

* * *

It had been two months and they were taking to fatherhood the same way that ducks took to water. In the mornings, they worked like a well-oiled machine and at night they grumbled over whose turn it was to get up to check on Jiro when he started babbling to himself early in the morning. It was always Neil, Andrew had never been a morning person.

Ichirou had yet to come see the boy, but his mother, Kaori came once a week, bringing Kazuo and the twins. Andrew hated Kaori for giving away her child, but he was starting to get the feeling that she had no choice in the matter. It didn't make him hate her less, but Andrew could appreciate that she was experiencing some type of pain and could leave the room to let her have time with her son until one of the men in suits stepped forward and spoke softly to her in Japanese, informing her it was time to leave.

Kazuo adored Neil and Andrew would have thought it was cute if he the boy hadn't looked exactly like Riko. It was hard to forget the implications of this family and the pain that they had caused in the past. He didn't know what it all meant for them. Right now, all he was concerned with was loving Jiro like he was his own-like Andrew wished he had been loved as a child. He was certain that once he and Neil got accustomed to their new schedules they would have to have a serious talk, but as it were they were both constantly tired and both were stressed about the impending addition of two more babies. Saburo had weaned himself but Shiro was not interested in moving solely to solids, and Neil refused to take one without the other-something about how twins should never be separated, before he leveled a significant look at Andrew.

* * *

The paperwork had finally gone through and Jiro was now legally their child. They named him Jiro Minyard Moriyama since he wasn't given a middle name at birth, it was their own way of claiming the little boy.

Unfortunately, Jiro dove headfirst into his terrible two's as Saburo and Shiro moved into the Minyard-Josten household, Saburo who wouldn't sleep through the night and Shiro who was colicky. Oh, and then there was the little issue that was the fact that they were raising a mob lord's children. Andrew didn't know which was was up, Neil couldn't find down and around, and they both were becoming so accustomed the the sound of children screaming that they were almost able to sleep through it;  _almost._

The dead-eyed looks they gave one another over the table at breakfast as food was thrown about the kitchen both said that they were willing to go out on a murder-murder deal if it meant getting some sleep. When Jiro started yelling in Japanese about paying the price they were reminded that they needed to have a serious conversation about the boys' heritage and how the fuck they were going to raise three demons that were actually spawned from the devil's brother himself.

Just your average case of midlife crises.

 

 


	2. Lay By Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, but I'm still getting into the hang of writing again! It's been a good 8 months since I wrote in the way I normally do :P I started a new antidepressant so hopefully I'll be hit with the 'get up and go' soon.

Andrew didn’t suppose that the odds of all three of the kids behaving while they were at a Fox dinner was incredibly low, but after six months with the kids, he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Jiro was two and talking up a storm. He refused to eat unless he was in someone’s lap and since the beginning of dinner, Andrew was certain that the little boy had sat in everyone’s lap at least twice. He had his hands in almost everyone’s food at least once, Aaron, for as much as he liked to pretend he disliked children, cut up his food smaller than he would have normally so the little boy could pick pieces up in his chubby hands.

The twins were 15 months now and were quickly growing into their personalities. Saburo was a flirty little fiend. It didn’t matter who it was, boy, girl, quadrupedal animal that reached hugging distance, Saburo was quick to use his charms to make them fall in love. Shiro on the other hand was a shy baby and was content to stand in Andrew’s lap and snuffle into his neck as everyone ate and talked around him.

Saburo was on solids and was content to eat puffy cereal shaped like stars as he sat in Neil’s lap, but Shiro was still mostly bottle fed. Andrew had been concerned at first, but their pediatrician had informed them that unless they were to force him to switch to a solid-only diet, Shiro would happily let them know when he was ready to change his diet.

That was the strangest part for Andrew. How easy it was to let the kids set the pace for how everything would be. Thea had given birth to a little girl she called Amalia three months ago, and she and Kevin had scheduled her life down to the minute. He wasn’t sure if it was because the whole parenting thing was sprung on him or Thea and Kevin were just so incredible anal retentive, but he had yet to create structure for the kids that they hadn’t put into place.

Jiro and Saburo woke up at five in the morning. Typically, Neil got them up and ready for the day before dropping them into a pram to take them on his run. Andrew had no idea what that looked like because he hadn’t seen the other side of six in the morning since he retired from exy—thank fucking christ. But around eight, when the kitchen door slammed and the sound of the blender and babbling babies woke him up, Andrew would sleepily shuffle his way into the nursery to wake up a sleepy Shiro. He would then make his way into the shower with Shiro, careful to keep him out of the stream of water. Neil had walked in on them both sleeping in the shower more than once, Andrew leaned against the tile wall with Shiro on his hip. Calling him out only got a grouchy response of, “I’m just resting my eyes. Besides, it’s not safe to fall asleep standing up while holding an infant, Neil. what, are you stupid?” Neil always backed away with a sheepish grin, but he had an entire album on his phone dedicated to the sleepy faces of Andrew and their youngest son in all of the random places they dropped.

As Andrew looked at all of the former Foxes, he couldn’t help but notice how well-rested most of them looked. If there was something he missed, it was definitely sleeping six hours a night. Because as well-behaved as the boys were being that night, most nights, he and Neil spent most nights up, trying to rock crying babies back to sleep. Two nights prior, Andrew had actually been so tired that he think he had silently cried more than the baby screaming in his arms—at that point, he had no clue who he was holding. They spent most nights trading babies back and forth, one of them always with their arms full to the brim with red-faced demons that teetered on the edge of suffocation as they screamed. Andrew would kill to sleep four hours, uninterrupted.

In fact, as he watched his brother gently coax Saburo out of Neil’s arms, Jiro relegated to Dan’s lap, Andrew could practically taste the morning breath that he hadn’t slept long enough to acquire since they had gotten the twins. As Matt leaned into Aaron’s space to put torn apart pieces of bread in front of Saburo, Andrew looked at Neil significantly. It was time they went in for the kill.

“Guys, we were wondering,” Neil started. All of the Foxes turned to look at him.

“What Neil means,” Andrew continued, “Is that I couldn’t tell you what color underwear I’m wearing, much less Neil.”

Neil gave Andrew a wide-eyed look of panic. “What Andrew means is—“

Allison cut him off, “He means that you haven’t,” she looked nervously at the babies. “F-U-C-K-E-D,” she spelled, “in way too long.”

Neil made a strangled sound, but Andrew was too busying thinking Yeah, if fucked meant slept. He had started the inappropriate conversation though. He was loathe to admit that they weren’t enough for the boys. It felt like a failure on his own part. One night, he had the wild thought that he had understood why Tilda had given him up, and that had sent him spiraling—his memory wasn’t about to let him forget it anytime soon either. When he told his therapist, the man had told him that it was okay to ask for help, but at this point, he would almost rather die than admit that he couldn’t do this. He had to do this. For the boys and himself.

Matt gave Neil a wide, toothy grin. “Neil, dude, if you guys want to have a little date night, Dan and I could help you out.”

“Matt, that would be awesome,” Neil replied.

Andrew didn’t comment, he was too busy watching the way his brother’s eyes got fond and he could practically feel the longing rolling off of him in waves.

“How about you two take Saburo and Shiro,” Andrew suggested, “Since you’re both trying to have a kid. I promise, nothing will convince you in the sanctity of birth control until you have these two he-demons screaming you down when you turn off Doc McStuffins.”

Matt only snorted in response, while Dan agreed. As much as he had talked up their conniption fits, Shiro had sagged sleepily in Andrew’s lap as the clock ticked towards nine.

“Aaron, you don’t have rotation tomorrow, do you?” Andrew asked.

Aaron shook his head the negative.

“Why don’t you take Jiro for the night?” Andrew offered.

“I could do that,” Aaron agreed, trying not to sound too excited. Andrew knew that Aaron had gotten a vasectomy after graduation, convinced that he could never be a father, and while Andrew understood the sentiment—he was in the same boat—he got the appeal of chilling out with a baby at night. Jiro was rather fond of sprawling out in whatever position either of his dads were in on the couch and there was a certain sort of charm to it.

Andrew gently jostled Shiro so the little boy woke up and gave him a bottle, just water this time. It was slightly evil, but he wanted at least one of the boys to wake them up in the middle of the night. Matt really did look too well-rested. For the rest of dinner, Andrew and Neil did their best to not rush through the meal and give away how excited they were. Of course, if they scarfed down food that was too hot, no one would know what they were racing against the clock to do.

When Andrew had gotten all of the carseats out of the SUV and was faced with the sins—crumbs—of his children, he let himself entertain the wild thought of getting the car detailed before the kids came home.

Neil comes up behind him and hooks his chin over Andrew’s shoulder. “The car is so nasty,” he sighed.

Andrew grunted in agreement.

“Remember the last Fox dinner?” Neil asked, voice rumbling in Andrew’s ear.

“Mm?”

“Oh come on. Don’t tell me you forgot,” Neil chastised.

“I could hardly forget sucking your dick, Junkie.”

“I’ve missed having you call me that,” Neil happily cooed in Andrew’s ear.

“Get a room you freaks, you’re scaring the children,” Aaron called out.

Neil flicked him off over his shoulder without looking, and Andrew snorted when Aaron huffed and went to cover Jiro’s eyes. Andrew didn’t know what Aaron thought he was protecting the boy from, he swore in Japanese and English alike when he was mad.

Car doors started slamming and Andrew and Neil turned around to see the Foxes all climb into their respective cars. It felt weird to get into their SUV, just the two of them, but they did and slowly made their way home, holding hands the entire time.

When they pulled into the driveway, Andrew pulled the keys from the ignition and turned to look at Neil. No words were said but he slowly leaned forward and pressed a sensual kiss to Neil's lips, trying to put all of the unsaid feelings into the kiss.

Many things were tossed to the wayside when children became little satellites of a relationship, but Andrew was certain that they were every bit as in love as they were before the kids came—maybe even more, if that was at all possible. There was something about seeing the man you loved take care of a tiny human; seeing just how gentle scarred hands could cradle an upset baby with diaper rash.

Andrew playfully chased Neil up their carpeted stairs, opening baby gates and leaving them open because they were allowed to be bad without the kids home. When they got into their room, wandering hands divested clothing until they stood bare in front of one another.

They fell into bed together, more excited than they had been in a long time to finally do the things they had been talking about pretty much since the kids came. An excited flutter dipped in Andrew's stomach.

They were going to sleep all night.

They were going to sleep until the door rang the next day.

They were going to sleep uninterrupted and it was going to be glorious.


End file.
